RK, Lunark
Frankenstein is struggling against Crombel who has gained a massive power boost in the form of the Blood Stone. In the distance, having defeated Mark and Dr. Crombel's Mutants, the RK catch their breath. They feel shock waves from Frankenstein's battle in the distance. M-21 wonders if that's where Frankenstein is fighting, as Lunark suggests they head to his location quickly. Prologue Frankenstein continues to struggle as Crombel gets ready to deal the finishing blow, stating it's time for his grand finale. Before he can attack, Crombel is hit in the side, by arrows, as he notices Karias. Frankenstein repeats Crombel's words, using the distraction to slash him with the Dark Spear. Crombel blocks the attack as a second attack from Seira and Regis who have also joined the fight. Crombel is annoyed at the interference, however before he can react, M-21 says he's been waiting for this day and slashes him across the face, leaving deep gashes across his face. Battle Summary Having arrived to help Frankenstein in his battle, M-21 angrily shouts Crombel's name and launches a head on attack against him. Crombel notes his strength and asks M-21 why he's angry, when instead he should be happy that a worthless test subject like him was able to possess such power. M-21 yells he never wanted such power. Crombel laughs at M-21's response calling it foolish, since he has the power that every human dreams of. M-21 tells him to shut up and launches another head on attack. Crombel blocks the attack and tells M-21 he should be thanking him, for giving him such incredible power. He punches M-21, pushing him back and causing him to cough up blood. M-21 recovers quickly and attacks again asking whether he should thank an abomination like him, since hundreds of his colleagues died in those painful experiments, without ever realising their true worth or the purpose of their existence. Crombel blocks M-21's attack pushing him back and breaking M-21's hand. Lunark appears behind M-21, telling him to take it easy and back off, since Crombel isn't the type of enemy that can be taken down by rushing in blindly, before adding the rest of his team haven't had a chance to help him attack, since he's been attacking so mindlessly. Crombel gathers a ball of energy, stating that if M-21 does not like the power he's been given, he'll take it, away from him. Before he can launch the energy ball, he is slashed repeatedly by Rael and Takeo. Rael thinks that he and Takeo will face Crombel head on with their speed. Crombel is annoyed by their interference and tells the RK to get lost, by launching several energy balls at them. Regis and Seira dodge the attacks. Seira, Regis and Rael all team up and launch an attack against Crombel, only for Crombel to put up a shield and block all of their attacks. Regis attacks Crombel from above, as Crombel moves to block Regis' attack. Frankenstein asks Karias how much time he needs to gather his energy. Karias replies he needs a lot more time, since the Blood Stone, has amplified Crombel's power meaning he needs to gather even greater energy in order to land a decent blow. Frankenstein says he needs more time too, adding that they have to gather as much energy as possible, while the others buy them some time. Rael and Takeo are using their speed to overwhelm Crombel, with Lunark, Regis and Seira joining in. Crombel is unable to avoid all the attacks, and soon ends up with a slash across his torso, that almost severs him in half and is missing his lower arms. Crombel smiles, stating he regrets not using this power sooner. Crombel's injuries start to regenerate as he laughs at his opponents. M-21 and Lunark look on angrily. Lunark wonders how he's still alive after being hit with so many attacks, not to mention his recovering ability, and asks what planet the Blood Stone came from and how it can turn someone into such a monster. Crombel starts laughing maniacally. Karias has finally gathered enough energy and launches his final attack against Crombel. Crombel realises too late and tries to stop the arrow with his bare hands. He struggles with the arrow, shouting Karias will need more than that to bring him to his knees. Crombel manages to deflect the attack, much to everyone's surprise. Crombel laughingly remarks, their attacks aren't bad, but they're not good enough. A voice from behind him agrees. Crombel turns to see Frankenstein with the Dark Spear and Blood Spear, ready to attack. Frankenstein tells Crombel he knows it's not enough, which is why he's prepared something special for him as well. Frankenstein shouts for Crombel to die, at which he unleashes a powerful attack using the last of his energy. Crombel can't avoid the attack, since his body is still recovering from Karias' attack. Crombel can't block the attack and is left with no option but to take the attack head on. As the smoke clears, we see Crombel's left arm has been severed at the shoulder, his right arm has been severed at the elbow and the lower half of his torso is missing. Crombel states the injuries are minor and with the power of the Blood Stone... before Crombel can finish his sentence, the Blood Stone cracks. Crombel is shocked to see the Blood Stone shatter, as a voice next to him tells him that it would appear the stone is broken. Crombel looks to see Frankenstein standing next to him, smiling sadistically. As the dust clears, Frankenstein looms over Dr. Crombel who has lost his arms, legs and the lower half of his torso. Crombel thinks that his body should have recovered by now, but he doesn't have enough strength to regenerate, as the Blood Stone continues to crack. Frankenstein, exhausted transforms back to normal, telling Crombel to stop trying to regenerate, unless he wants the blood stone to completely shatter, ending his existence, although it doesn't really matter, since he's going to die soon anyway. Frankenstein grimaces in pain, having transformed back to normal. He puts away the Blood Spear, stating that his body is completely ruined and it wouldn't surprise him, if he were to die a few moments later. Crombel asks how his dream, came to be shattered, like this. M-21 replies that he's never seen this coming, that his friends and comrades are dead because of him, that he never cared about the deaths of his comrades but that only brought him more joy, when he discovered something new, then he'd simply bring in new test subjects, just like someone restocking their shelves of ruined groceries with new ones. M-21 remembers how he and M-24 were treated by the scientists and technicians under Crombel's care. M-21 shouts that he would like to kill him right now, but will refrain from doing so, as he doesn't want Crombel to have a quick, easy death, instead he wants him to die feeling hopeless, helpless and powerless unable to do anything about his situation. Crombel asks if this is really the end for him. Lunark notifies everyone, that Tao contacted her people, since their communication devices were broken during battle, and that all the attack satellites have now been destroyed. Regis and Rael breathe a sigh of relief. Crombel starts laughing. Frankenstein demands to know what he's laughing at. Crombel replies he finds it amusing, that they're all relieved just because they managed to destroy the satellites and whether they really think this is the end of his plan. Crombel informs them that the attack satellites were an unexpected jackpot, and that they were never part of his plan for human annihilation, in the first place. M-21 yells to know what he's planning now. Crombel states this isn't the only thing he's planned and the preparations should be complete, by now. The masked man is watching everything as it unfolds via a drone. He turns towards the computer, transforms his arm from skin, into metal wires and plugs himself into the computer. M-21 shouts at Crombel as Crombel continues to laugh. The machines in Crombel's lab begin humming with activity, as the masked man, having served his purpose drops dead. Aftermath Crombel is laughing maniacally. He gloats even if they kill him, the human world will still be destroyed. The team are in shock, as Frankenstein has finally had enough of Crombel's words and stabs Crombel with the Dark Spear. Crombel grimaces in pain, as Frankenstein tells him that despite the Dark Spear wanting to get a good meal out of him, he found the idea disgusting and therefore unacceptable, but he's left with no other choice. Frankenstein states that the Dark Spear will be more than hospitable towards him. Crombel screams as he is absorbed into the Dark Spear. Image Gallery 540_2_M-21 Attacks Crombel.png|M-21 attacks Crombel. 540_3a_Crombel Compliments M-21's Power.png|Crombel compliments M-21's power. 540_3b_I Never Wanted Such Power.png|I never wanted such power. 540_4_Crombel Tells M-21 He Should Be Thanking Him.png|Crombel tells M-21 he should be thanking him. 540_5_M-21 Pushed Back.png|M-21 pushed back. 540_6_M-21 Won't Give Up That Easily.png|M-21 won't give up that easily. 540_7_Crombel Has Had Enough Of M-21.png|Crombel has had enough of M-21. 540_9_Lunark Steps In To Save M-21.png|Lunark steps in to save M-21. 540_10a_Lunark Talks Some Sense Into M-21.png|Lunark talks some sense into M-21. 540_12_Rael Foils Crombel's Attack.png|Rael foils Crombel's attack. 540_13a_RK Assemble.png|RK Assemble. 540_13b_Rael Thinks He And Takeo Have The Speed To Attack Crombel Head On.png|Rael thinks he and Takeo have the speed to attack Crombel head on. 540_14_Crombel Under Attack.png|Crombel under attack. 540_16_RK Attack Formation Rael-Seira-Regis.png|RK attack formation Rael-Seira-Regis. 540_17_Be Gone, All Of You!.png|Be gone, all of you! 540_19_Seira And Rael Shocked At Crombel's Recovery.png|Seira and Rael shocked at Crombel's recovery. 540_20_Crombel Relieved To Have Survived.png|Crombel relieved to have survived. 540_21_Regis Takes The Moral High Ground.png|Regis takes the moral high ground. 540_22_Regis' Time To Shine.png|Regis' time to shine. 540_23a_Frankenstein And Karias Gather Strength.png|Frankenstein and Karias gather strength. 540_23b_Karias Regrets Not Bringing Popcorn.png|Karias regrets not bringing popcorn. 540_24_Frankenstein Hopes The B-Team Can Hang In There.png|Frankenstein hopes the B-Team can hang in there. 540_34_Rael Goes In For Another Attack.png|Rael goes in for another attack. 540_35a_Takeo And Rael Run Rings Around Crombel.png|Takeo and Rael run rings around Crombel. 540_35b_Crombel Can't Keep Up.png|Crombel can't keep up. 540_37_RK Attack Formation Seira-Lunark-Rael.png|RK attack formation Seira-Lunark-Rael. 540_38_Crombel Unable To Avoid The RK's Attack.png|Crombel unable to avoid the RK's attack. 540_39_RK Exhausted.png|RK exhausted. 540_40_Crombel Regrets Not Using The Blood Stone Sooner.png|Crombel regrets not using the Blood Stone sooner. 540_42a_Lunark Wonders About The Origins Of The Blood Stone.png|Lunark wonders about the origins of the Blood Stone. 540_42b_The Laughter Of A Madman.png|The laughter of a madman. 540_44a_Karias Ready To Attack.png|Karias ready to attack. 540_44b_Karias Launches His Most Powerful Attack.png|Karias launches his most powerful attack. 540_47_Crombel Blocks Karias' Attack.png|Crombel blocks Karias' attack. 540_48a_Crombel Breaks A Nail.png|Crombel breaks a nail. 540_48b_You'll Need To Do Better Than That.png|You'll need to do better than that. 540_50a_Seira And Regis Shocked That Crombel Survived Karias' Attack.png|Seira and Regis shocked that Crombel survived Karias' attack. 540_50b_Crombel Continues To Recover.png|Crombel continues to recover. 540_52_Frankenstein Tells Crombel It's Over.png|Frankenstein tells Crombel it's over. 540_54_Frankenstein's Surprise Attack.png|Frankenstein's surprise attack. 540_56_Die, Crombel!.png|Die, Crombel! 540_57_Frankenstein Unleashes His Ultimate Battle Skill.png|Frankenstein unleashes his ultimate battle skill. 540_60_Crombel Can't Avoid Frankenstein's Attack.png|Crombel can't avoid Frankenstein's attack. 540_64_Seira And Regis Shield Themselves From The Power Of Frankenstein's Attack.png|Seira and Regis shield themselves from the power of Frankenstein's attack. 540_65_Crombel Legless After Getting Drunk On Power.png|Crombel legless after getting drunk on power. 540_66_Crombel Happy To Be Alive.png|Crombel happy to be alive. 540_67_Crombel Cracks Under Pressure.png|Crombel cracks under pressure. 540_69_Frankenstein Towers Over Crombel.png|Frankenstein towers over Crombel. 540_70_Frankenstein's Sadistic Grin.png|Frankenstein's sadistic grin. 541_2a_Frankenstein Towers Over Crombel.png|Frankenstein looks down on Crombel. 541_2b_Crombel Doesn't Have Enough Power To Regenerate.png|Crombel doesn't have enough power to regenerate. 541_3_Frankenstein Returns To Normal.png|Frankenstein returns to normal. 541_5_Frankenstein Riddled With Injuries.png|Frankenstein riddled with injuries. 541_7_M-21 Has Something To Say.png|M-21 has something to say. 541_9_M-21 Tells Crombel About The Pain He's Caused.png|M-21 tells Crombel about the pain he's caused. 541_10a_Crombel Wonders If This Is The End For Him.png|Crombel wonders if this is the end for him. 541_10b_Lunark Informs Everyone The Satellites Have Been Destroyed.png|Lunark informs everyone the satellites have been destroyed. 541_11a_Rael And Regis Are Pleased.png|Rael and Regis are pleased. 541_11b_Crombel Reveals His True Plan.png|Crombel reveals his true plan. 541_12a_Crombel Tells Everyone The Satellites Weren't Part Of His Plan To Begin With.png|Crombel tells everyone the satellites weren't part of his plan to begin with. 541_12b_M-21 Wonders What Crombel Is Planning.png|M-21 wonders what Crombel is planning. 541_13_Frankenstein Is Angry.png|Frankenstein is angry. 541_17b_M-21 Is Angry.png|M-21 is angry. 541_45_Crombel's Last Laugh.png|Crombel's last laugh. 541_46_Crombel Tells The RK Even If He Dies, They Can't Stop His Plan.png|Crombel tells the RK even if he dies, they can't stop his plan. 541_47_Frankenstein Stabs Crombel.png|Frankenstein stabs Crombel. 541_49_Frankenstein Has Had Enough Of Crombel.png|Frankenstein has had enough of Crombel. 541_50_Crombel Meets The Dark Spear.png|Crombel meets the Dark Spear.